Vincent vs Puppet
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Ellos no se soportan por varios asuntos de su pasado, pero no pueden negar que en ciertas cosas comparten común, aunque quizás eso mas que unirlos, los hace competir aun mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: fnaf no es mío, sino de Scott Cawton. Solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Aclaraciones: en este fic se tendrán en cuenta las teorías en las que Puppet es la madre de Golden y Purple Guy el padre de child Crying. Versiones humanizadas estilo pole bear mayoritariamente (excepto Puppet, ella se ver como la versión de Amy-chan 56)**

 **Este fic es individual, no guarda relación con ninguno que haya escrito!**

 **Vincent vs Puppet.**

Ella le miraba con mucho odio en los ojos, aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que re abrieron la pizzería y los remodelaron a todos, incluyendo a ese maldito asesino dentro de SpringBonnie.

Al parecer la atracción del horror le llevaría más tiempo ser remodelada por lo que mientras "SpringBonnie" y del "Fredbear original" darían funciones especiales los fines de semana en el escenario.

Traducción para ella: el desgraciado de Vincent estaría peligrosamente cerca de su bebe! Y como madre, obviamente no lo permitiría.

Por ello se había escapado por un momento de su caja de música para ver que tanto preparaban los guardias mientras acomodaban al conejo junto a su hijo. Ambos estaban fingiendo estar apagados, por lo que nadie se movía.

Una vez que quedaron solos los animatronics (así seria hasta el día siguiente) se acerco hasta ellos mirando a conejo furiosa. La rabia era tanta que no se percato que a sus espaldas, un pequeño conejito, muy parecido a Springtrap le seguía con la expresión llorosa.

_ey tu! Si! Tu…! El conejo que tiene a un racimo de uvas asesino dentro suyo!

El rubio abrió los ojos hastiado y le regalo una mirada acida, que apenas al notar a quien estaba detrás suyo, se suavizo por completo.

_que quieres ahora…?-arqueo una ceja con molestia.

Golden se mantenía al margen de todo, pero mirando curioso al "niño" que caminaba temeroso detrás de Puppet.

_solo venia a advertirte…que si algo le pasa a mi bebe, tu muerte será una caricia en comparación de lo que te espera!-gruño abrazando posesivamente a un rubio oso que se sonrojo intentando apartarla un poco.

_m-mama…! Ya déjalo…! No soy un bebe!-se quejo sin ser escuchado.

Vincent por su parte solo rodo los ojos molesto por ser entretenido por algo tan estúpido como eso y más aun, cuando tenía tantas cosas mejores en las cuales verter su atención.

_eso era todo chica gótica?-se burla mientras baja del escenario-porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oírte…-hablo sin pena alguna mientras fijaba su atención al pequeño quien sonrió tímidamente.

_a quien llamaste gótica, tu conejo del….?!-se queda callada finalmente notando al pequeño-quien es este niño…?

Pero antes de que alguien se dignara a responder al respecto, el chiquillo de un salto se lanzo a los brazos de Spring quien, para sorpresa del oso dorado y la marioneta lo recibió cariñosamente.

_papi!-exclamo el pequeño abrazándose a su cuello en lo que Vincent le abrazaba cariñosamente; dejando en shock a los presentes.

_PAPI?!

_ya te extrañaba campeón!-le abrazo ignorando olímpicamente a los otros dos, para luego mirarlos con fastidio-…que tanto nos ven….?-masculla cubriendo a su niño con su cuerpo.

No le gustaba cuando personas indeseables miraban tanto a "su pequeño".

_t-tu eres padre…?-balbuceo aun sin poder creérselo el oso.

_tienes algún problema con eso…?-frunció el ceño molesto.

_pero es que es imposible!-chillo la azabache-es más! Si aun fuera posible…porque está aquí?! Y se ve así? Acaso….acaso lo mataste también a él?! Bestia! Animal!-grito horrorizada la marioneta.

Realmente era posible que Vincent fuera tan cruel?

El conejo por otra parte le regalo una mirada que les helo los circuitos a todos mientras cubría cariñosamente las orejitas de conejo de Kenny, como realmente se llamaba su niño.

_como vuelvan a insinuar una cosa así de horrible y enfrente suyo te arrancare el algodón que usas en tu relleno con un tenedor…-siseo mirándola de arriba para abajo, para luego chasquear la lengua con decepción-…o mejor te aplasto y ya….-había perdido el interés al verla tan…plana para sus gustos.

Las blancas mejillas de la marioneta enrojecieron pero del coraje mientras se cubría el torso con los brazos.

_A donde crees que estas mirando?! Y no respondiste mis preguntas!

El ex guardia simplemente suspiro hastiado mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien no prestaba atención a su alrededor por estar tan a gusto con su padre.

_el murió…en otras circunstancias…-murmuro desviando la mirada. No quería hablar de eso-…y si esta aquí, no me importa ni se la razón, solo sé que está conmigo! Y eso es lo único que me importa…-los miro con seriedad-y si alguno de ustedes le hacen algo, lo lamentaran….

Esa miraba sobre protectora no paso de largo para Golden. Creía haberla visto en alguien más….su propia madre tiempo atrás.

Al parecer los padres a veces compartían más similitudes de lo que uno creería.

_nee…cuando dijo eso se parecía a ti…-comento en susurros a la azabache con una inocente expresión.

No sabía que esas palabras harían arder Troya.

_NO ES VERDAD!-chillaron ambos adultos. (spring pudo escuchar gracias a sus orejas claramente). Se miraron con desafío-NO NOS PARECEMOS EN LO ABSOLUTO! DEJA DE COPIARME! QUE NO ME COPIES! OH! QUIERES JUGAR?! PUES A JUGAR!

Vincent bajo a Kenny y lo sentó en el escenario. Apenas comenzaría su batalla campal, bajo la curioso mirada de sus hijos.

Puppet fue la primera en "atacar".

_yo fui madre soltera a los 16 años….

_yo fui padre soltero desde que Kenny nació…-ella sonrió creyéndose en ventaja pero…-y tenía TRES hijos!

Vincent: 1 Puppet: 0

_ah sí? Pues yo tuve a Jack conmigo…en mi vientre por nueve meses!

_cuando mi mujer estaba embarazada…el de los síntomas siempre fui yo!

_Tuve a mi hijo en un maldito Taxi!

_yo los tuve en mi casa, trabajo y ascensor!

Se miraron mientras el sudor resbalaba sobre su frente. Vincent ataco primero.

_yo grabé cuando mis hijos nacieron!

_pues yo no me desmaye cuando mi hijo nació!

Touche. Esta vez no pudo decir nada, tan solo desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

El si se había desmayado…cuando le dieron la noticia de ser padre, cuando entro su esposa en trabajo de parto y cuando le hicieron cortar el cordón….en las tres ocasiones.

Se sintió patético.

Vincent: 1 Puppet: 1

Se miraron desafiantes una última vez más. Era ahora o nunca. Harían lo que todo buen padre debía hacer en el momento preciso: hablar de sus hijos hasta aburrir a medio mundo.

_Mi Jack aprendió a caminar a los 10 meses…

_Kenny dijo papa a los 7 meses…

Era curioso que ambos pusieran una expresión soñadora mientras recordaban esos buenos tiempos.

_yo aun guardo el primer diente que perdió….

_ja! Yo guarde cada diente que perdieron en un joyero con mi esposa…

Ok…era difícil saber si era admirable o extraño realmente hacer eso. Cosas de padres quizás….solo quizás….

_Jack aprendió a escribir su nombre antes de entrar al jardín de niños….

_Kenny ya sabía atas sus agujetas antes de ir al jardín de niños…

_Jackie no quiso soltarme cuando iba a dejarlo en su clase por una semana….-esta por demás decir que Golden desviaba cada vez más la mirada apenado con cada oración de la marioneta.

Kenny solo se había acomodado para dibujar tranquilamente sobre el escenario.

_ah sí? Pues yo tuve que estar un mes en la clase de Kenny en el jardín de niños…porque él no quería dejar a su papa…-sonrió triunfal de solo recordarlo.

La maestra casi y hasta llamo a la policía los primeros días…que tiempos…!

Se miraron aun más desafiantes.

_dirás lo que quieras, pero mi Golden es mas lindo que tu hijo!

_estupideces! Mi Kenny es diez mil veces más lindo que ese oso feo!

_a quien le dices feo! No reconocerías lo tierno ante que golpeara la cara!

_estas ciega acaso!? Kenny es el rey de lo adorable junto a quien sea!

_dije que mi hijo!

_ no! mi hijo!

Esta por demás decir que esta discusión duro bastante, ya que a pesar de que muchos se acercaron debido al escándalo, aunque nadie se animo a interferir.

Presentían que la pasarían muy mal sin importar a quien apoyaran.

Golden simplemente se retiro al considerar todo eso algo vergonzoso y Kenny…bueno, el seguía dibujando a su papi "jugando" con la señorita Puppet.

 **Notas finales: hola! Quería dejarles esta idea que no deja de rondar mi cabeza desde hace días y espero que les haya gustado. No sé si continuarlo o no (dependerá de las ideas que puedan o no surgir xD) pero aun así quería compartirlo n.n**

 **Así es! En este universo Kenny(Plushtrap xD) es hijo biológico de Vincent! (igual Manson y esos dramas…pero a quien le importa el :v y los demás idiotas…?) xD da igual…**

 **En sus opiniones…quien es más lindo?** **Goldie o Kenny? Sho amo a Kenny –w-**

 **Y quien sería mejor padre o madre? Yo los dejo en empate, ambos tienen sus puntos buenos y malos….owo**

 **Feliz fin de año!**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaraciones: animatronicos humanizados estilo pole bear (excepto Puppet, ella es versión de Amy-chan 56)**

 **Vincent vs Puppet.**

 **Comidas.**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en aquella peculiar pizzería, así como un nuevo round entre los "padres" que formaban parte de esta, iniciaba sin que a nadie más que a ellos les importara claro.

_ehn…mamá…que hacemos así…?-pregunta algo incomodo cierto oso de cabellos rubios, mirando a su madre como quien duda de la salud mental de alguien.

_no es obvio tesoro? Te doy de desayunar…!-respondió risueña la azabache mientras terminaba unas cosas en la cocina y aparecía delante de su amado hijo con una cuchara en mano y un postre de manzana en la otra.

A Golden comenzó a formársele un tic en el ojo.

_ahora se buen niño y di "ahh"-pidió dulcemente la marioneta en lo que trataba de darle en avioncito un poco del puré de manzana en la boca.

_TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-grito completamente fuera de sí mientras salía corriendo de la cocina antes de que alguno de los otros lo vieran.

Y es que vamos! A quien le gustaría que lo vieran tan grandote y con su madre dándole de comer en la boca…y en una maldita silla para niños?!

Afortunadamente fue capaz de pedirle ayuda a Freddy (luego de que este se matara de la risa primero) para que lo desatascara de la dichosa sillita.

Puppet jamás entendió porque Golden se negó a dirigirle la palabra por un mes entero. Ella solo quería revivir viejos tiempos!

Aunque…quizás se paso un poquito….solo un poquito….

 **+++++Con Springtrap++++++**

Tranquilamente regresaba de un asalto exitoso de la cocina junto a tres pizzas recién hechas y un poco de pastel, sirviéndolo sobre la meza del guardia para repartir entre sus hijos y los demás Phantoms.

_el desayuno está servido!-anunció relajadamente en lo que se acomodaba en el sillón del guardia cómodamente y los demás se acercaban tímidamente.

Era cierto que su relación con sus demás futuros compañeros no era muy profunda, especialmente con el alma de su hijo mayor, sin embargo no dejaría pasar un buen momento para comer pizza.

_Eres el mejor papi!-festejo el menor mientras disfrutaba una rebanada de pizza y el solo respondía con una sonrisa.

Eso, y que sabía que Kenny, a pesar de todo, amaba a Manson y a Paty tanto como a él, así que, qué mejor forma de limar asperezas con comida?!

_esta delicioso papá!-sonrió la pequeña marioneta, para luego codear a Phantom Foxy-…hermano!

El aludido soltó un gruñido para mirar al conejo. Ambos parecieron echarse chispas por un instante.

_...gracias….

_...no es nada….

Y sin más, miraron a direcciones opuestas bajo las inocentes risas del conejito y Phantom Puppet. Sin duda, su padre y hermano se parecían más de lo que querían admitir y tarde o temprano se volverían a llevar mejor….tal vez….

 **Dormir**

Por enésima vez, Golden volvió a suspirar mirando a Puppet de reojo. Parecía casi tan incómoda como él, sin embargo mantenía su orgullo en alto como para siquiera intentar admitirlo.

_Madre…-comenzó a hablar, logrando que ella se encogiera levemente.

Cuando su hijo usaba "ese" tono, era señal de que había metido la pata…de nuevo.

_si…?

_solo para aclararlo, esto no tiene relación alguna con que Plushie aun disfrute dormir con Vincent, cierto? Porque si es así no te lo perdonare…..-casi se saboreaba la ironía en las palabras del rubio, haciéndola sentir culpable.

_...no….?

El oso dorado nuevamente suspiro tratando de acomodarse para seguir intentando dormir, aunque consideraba difícil aquella posibilidad. Apenas la misma marioneta era capaz de caber dentro de esa maldita caja, con el menos!

Pero ojo…lo intentaría…solo porque sabía que era especial e importante para ella.

Y justo cuando la misma azabache estaba por mandar aquel capricho a la resignación, con suma sorpresa noto como su hijo lograba acomodarse sobre su hombro con una expresión más relajada.

_pero…si me cantas quizás….-se sonrojo levemente. Aun seguía siendo su niño al parecer-…solo quizás lo olvide….

Puppet sonrió y acaricio sus flequillos para verlo mejor.

_...claro que si….

Comenzó a tatarear aquella melodía que en los viejos tiempos cuando estaba viva, fue la única forma de calmar a su pequeño hijo, que quizás ahora no lo era tanto, pero para ella siempre seria su bebe.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

 **++++Springtrap+++++**

"como demonios deje que me convencieran?!" pensaban con cierto coraje e incomodidad tanto un zorro como un conejo mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño y dormido Kenny se acurrucaba en medio de ambos y la joven marioneta los abrazaba igualmente (con todo e hilos) para evitar su escape, durmiendo los cuatro juntos.

Casi al mismo tiempo miraron de reojo a los más pequeños suspirando con resignación en lo que volvían a dormir.

Aunque para Vincent las cosas no eran tan malas como desearía aparentar…después de todo, cuando había sido la última vez que todos sus hijos durmieron con él?

Lentamente intento desperezarse un poco antes de estirar sus brazos para abrazar a Paty y Kenny con su brazo izquierdo, en lo que también lograba alcanzar a duras penas la espalda de su hijo mayor para dormir más pegados; cerrando con cierto alivio sus ojos.

Eso no paso desapercibido para aquel pirata fantasma, quien se sobresalto ligeramente mirándolo de reojo, como si se preguntara si Springtrap aun seguía despierto.

Al oírlo roncar de manera exagerada, solo contuvo una risa, para luego finalmente quedar dormido.

Por ahora, ambos preferían aludir esa extraña situación al cansancio, pero no podrían negar que resulto agradable y nostálgico revivir así aquellos días, antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y cruel.

Solo por esta noche, lo olvidarían un poco.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí trayendo finalmente la conti xD perdón si tarde, pero como dije, este fic se actualiza según mi musa n.n espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **También me disculpo si siguen mis otros fics, pero me llevo tardando porque la compu se me descompuso y recién hoy me la devolvieron, así que…iré actualizando de a poco, además de que ando preparando sorpresas para el "día del amor" ewe**

 **Por cierto, como dato curioso, Kenny realmente es mayor a Goldie (si hablamos de edad, ya que a ambos los hice morir a una edad similar de 6 años, pero con diferencia de que Kenny muere en el 83 y Jack en el 87, sacan cuentas, no? Así es! Goldie es técnicamente 4 años menor a Kenny, pero como este es lindo por naturaleza, la edad jamás se le nota xD no como a Golden, que es medio amargado a veces owo pobre Puppet, no tiene la suerte de Vincent de que su niño conserve su inocencia totalmente intacta xD jajaja)**

 **Y si! En este fic, así como Kenny es Plushtrap, su hermana Paty (Patricia irónicamente, ya saben, aquella niña con coletas que tenia los juguetes de los toys en el juego y a Plushtrap) es Phantom Puppet (dulce ironía xD) y Manson es Phamton Foxy. Sé que este capi no fue muy gracioso, pero quise ponerlos en situaciones incomodas y familiares, no se…algunos me parecieron lindos xD la versión de Phantom Foxy ya la conocen de pole bear, aunque la de Phantom Puppet no la encontré de ninguna forma T-T así que no se por cual guiarlos, yo la imagino similar a Puppet pero con colitas y ese aire de estar cubierta de hollín pero no se….**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Estilos animatronicos versión Amy-chan! –w-**

 **Vincent vs Puppet**

 **Batalla Final (¿)**

Era un día normal y cualquier en aquel restaurante que tiempo atrás dio tanto que hablar, Freddy Fazbear Pizza; o al menos lo era, hasta que un nuevo enfrentamiento dio inicio, sin que nadie lo sospechara siquiera.

"que hice para merecer esto?...ah! si…mate guardias…claro…"pensaba cierto oso rubio con una expresión de "mátenme, por favor".

Y es que todo había comenzado, cuando al terminar su acto el dueto dorado (como los encargados llamaban a Springtrap y Golden) Puppet se había acercado obviamente a felicitarlo y de paso, alejarlo del molesto conejo, quien ignorándolos como solo él sabía, había bajado del escenario para recibir a sus hijos.

Ahí fue donde su condena inicio.

Muy rápidamente, corriendo hacia el ex guardia un pequeño conejito prácticamente había brincado a sus brazos sonriendo con inocencia propia de un niño.

_Papá!-chillo abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello y siendo recibido igual de cariñoso por el adulto quien sonrió acariciando sus orejas y cabellos-te extrañe todo el día!

_Yo también a ti campeón! No sabes lo aburrido que es pasar el día con cierta persona…-se queja mirando de reojo a Golden quien simplemente le saco la lengua.

_Yo también te quiero Vincent…-rodo los ojos con tonos desdeñosos mientras se enfocaba en irse con su madre, quien por algún motivo no dejaba de ver a ese par de conejos-uh?...mamá…?-tanteo llamarla, en lo que la marioneta volteo a verlo con aquella sonrisa que siempre le advertía que sufriría una humillación realmente grande-…m-mami…?

 **+++++Tiempo actual+++++++++**

_e-etto…mami….segura que quieres continuar con esto?...-hablo el rubio negando con la cabeza resignado.

_c-claro que sí! No es obvio! Ya casi lo logro!-insistió ella haciendo otro esfuerzo más sin mucho resultado.

_esto es una locura! Bájame de una vez! T-todos nos están mirando!-chillo cubriéndose las cara rojo hasta las orejas.

_que no! Ya casi logro hacerlo! Confía en mí!

Para todos los presentes e incluso, el mismo Golden esto era más que imposible pero Puppet estaba segura que podría.

Y es que, realmente nadie, ni el mismo Vincent tenia corazón para decirle a la marioneta que no sería lo mismo cargar a su hijo de pequeño a la versión animatronica y mucho más alta que ella misma del oso dorado. Pero claro, no había manera de hacerla entender.

Y que Vincent estuviera cargando en cada brazo a Plushie, Phantom Puppet y a Phantom Foxy (este último en su espalda, al más puro estilo saco de papas y con la cara de "que mierda hago aquí?") y se pavoneara por todo el local casi haciendo malabares con sus propios retoños tampoco ayudaban a calmar el orgullo de madre de la azabache.

_Puppet…ya déjalo, ya lo has humillado lo suficiente!-reía el pirata tomando una foto entre risa-esta es para la pagina del restaurante!

_Apaga esa cosa!-grito el rubio a punto de lanzársele encima mientras lo veía escapar ya habiendo hecho su hazaña.-mamá! Por favor….!

_solo un poco mas y…!-intentó levantarlo (estilo nupcial) al menos más alto que solo unos 5 cm pero…

CRAK!

 **++++Poco después+++++Parts and service+++++**

 **_** te dije que era una mala idea…-murmuro el oso dorado mientras terminaba de ajustar la espalda de Puppet y ella sollozaba por lo bajo.

_Lo sé….

"Me siento tan vieja…"pensó la azabache, recordándose a sí misma que quizás ya era una mala idea desde el instante en que Golden era unos cm más alta que ella.

"Estúpido Vincent!"

No sabía cómo o porque, pero sabía que él había hecho algo.

 **+++++Extra/Final/Trampas++++++++++++**

_oye viejo, y porque a ti no te paso nada cuando nos cargaste a todos…?-pregunto el zorro fantasma algo confundido.

El conejo por otra parte, simplemente sonrio relajado meintras señalaba a su espalda.

Manson, sin entender del todo a que se refería, aprovecho su posición (aun lo tenían cargado en el hombre, pobre) y noto algo en la espalda de Spring.

Un interruptor que marcaba tres niveles diferentes de fuerza: easy, normal y hard.

Una gota cayo por su frente, mientras sentía algo de pena ajena por Puppet. El desgraciado de su padre habría hecho trampa y nadie más que el ahora lo sabían.

Y no! No iba a decirle a nadie claro….y es que, no lo negaría. Le gustaba que le cargaran de vez en cuando, aun si se trataba de Vincent.

 **Fin**

 **Notas finales: holi! Regrese y al fin actualice xD lo sé…la idea en si es algo sosa, pero la imagen mental de Puppet casi muriéndose para cargar a Golden mientras Springtrap hace malabares con sus propios retoños me ha vuelto loca jajajajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho! Owo**

 **Creo que alguien me ha preguntado por el final, así que lo aclare n.n este fic no tiene orden cronológico a excepción del capi 1 (que es el uno obviamente cuando todo inicia :v). El resto ocurre al azar y la única "trama" continua es la constante y algo estúpida lucha entre Puppet y Vincent por demostrar a los demás (y a sí mismos) que son mejores padres que el otro (juegan a "mi casa es más grande que tu casa" BV/). Es aleatorio, como simples oneshot que hasta ahora no guardan demasiada relación entre ellos. Por ello, no hay un final real en este fic. Es decir, podría poner "finalizado" ahora mismo y no afectaría en nada. Además! Esto es comedia (o intento de ello xD) no habrá finales trágicos o algo por el estilo (yo odio esos finales TnT, siempre lloro ;w; para hacerlos llorar ya escribí otros fics)**

 **Simplemente un día habré abarcado todas las ideas posibles sobre esta competencia y dejare de subir el fic, así se finalizara. Nada más owo a la persona que pregunto, espero haberle aclarado sus dudas n.n no hay de qué preocuparse.**

 **Otra cosa, ya que mencione esto, por ahora dejare "finalizado" el fic puesto que las ideas para el tema en cuestión se me han agotado y prefiero dejarlo por la paz ahora que abandonar el fic sin terminar. Ojo, si algún día me llega una idea con esta temática, actualizare nuevamente, pero por esta vez, el fic terminara owo ahora me enfocare en mis demás pendientes y quién sabe, quizás un nuevo proyecto! Gracias por leerme, los quiero!**

 **Review?**


End file.
